The invention relates to garage doors and more specifically to garage doors for residences having an automatic garage door opener.
In the past one of the problems that has existed with garage doors having an automatic garage door opener is the fact that the bottom ends of the garage door can be pulled outwardly a sufficient distance for a person to enter. It has been possible to put separate locking devices on the bottom of the garage door in order to secure it against an intruder, but it is necessary to manually unlock these devices anytime a person wants to use the automatic garage door opener beeper or wall switch connected thereto.
One example of existing locking rod structure for garage doors is illustrated in the Switzgable U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,678. Another example of garage door locking rod structure is seen in the Varacalli U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,205. These structures, although functional for locking the garage doors securely against intruders, are not compatible with an automatic garage door opener.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel garage door security system that allows the bottom of the garage door to be secured automatically as the garage door is closed.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel garage door security system that is operational in conjunction with an automatic garage door opener in order to secure the bottom corners of the garage door against forced entry.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel garage door security system that can be installed by the do-it-yourself handyman.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel garage door security system that is economical to manufacture and market.